camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kurashikku Kamera Senka
Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー：クラシックカメラ専科, Camera review: A special course in classic cameras) is a Japanese quarterly devoted to classic cameras, published in Tokyo by Asahi Sonorama. Each issue has well over a hundred pages, few of which are used for advertising. The main area of interest is cameras from the 1920s to the 1960s. Although Leica cameras are predictably covered with a degree of attention that seems obsessive (even ludicrous or pathological), the magazine is otherwise fairly democratic, willing to devote entire articles to much less prestigious brands, such as Mycro. Each issue clearly announces its main subject of interest on the front cover, and this cover story accounts for a large percentage of the content. A less conspicuous cover story can also account for many pages: thus for example issue 23 has over sixty pages on vintage lenses and over twenty on Topcon leaf-shutter SLRs. Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka started as a supplement to another periodical, Kamera Rebyū (Camera Review), and so for example issue 8 of the former, published in autumn 1986, describes itself (conspicuously, on the front) as a separate issue (別冊, bessatsu) of, and (inconspicuously, on the back) as issue 45 of Kamera Rebyū.''This parent periodical, which had a tie-up with the US monthly magazine ''Modern Photography, started with an October 1977 issue; from no. 11 (July 1980) it came out once every two months, from no. 31 (October 1983) it became a quarterly, and it ended with no. 33 (April 1984). Source for publishing history: Shashin zasshi no kiseki (写真雑誌の奇跡), catalogue of an exhibition marking the tenth anniversary of the JCII library, Tokyo. Later issues of Kurashikku Kamera Senka do not mention being special issues of something else. It became a quarterly from no. 19 (December 1991). Although the periodical has an English subtitle (Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras), its content is entirely in Japanese. Back issues are not only available from the publisher but also routinely stocked by camera stores in Japan: the recent issues have ISBN numbers and they are retailed just like books. Famous camera families Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no. 4, March 1984. No ISBN number. Meiki no keifu (名機の系譜, special issue on famous camera families). (Template:KKS004) Spring cameras (1) Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras 8, September 1986. No ISBN number. Supuringu kamera (スプリングカメラ, special issue on spring cameras). (Template:KKS008) Minolta Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no. 12, October 1988. No ISBN number. Minoruta kamera no subete (ミノルタカメラのすべて, special issue on Minolta). (Template:KKS012) Ricoh Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no. 14, October 1989. No ISBN number. Rikō kamera no subete (リコーカメラのすべて, special issue on Ricoh). (Template:KKS014) Aires Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no. 22, September 1992. No ISBN number. Airesu no subete (アイレスのすべて, special issue on Aires). (Template:KKS022) Lenses and Topcon 35mm leaf shutter SLR family Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras no. 23, December 1992. No ISBN number. Mei-renzu wo sagase (名レンズを探せ！, Look for famous lenses!) and Topukon 35mm renzu-shattā ichigan-refu no keifu (トプコン３５mmレンズシャッター一眼レフの系譜, Topcon 35mm leaf shutter SLR family). (Template:KKS023) Fifty years Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras 35, November 1995. Nihon no kamera 50nen' (日本のカメラ50年, special issue on 50 years of Japanese cameras). (Template:KKS035) :Short articles on each of a list of the best and a list of the "unique", as jointly compiled by a large number of camera historians, photographers, etc. Fuji Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras 44, December 1997. ISBN 4-257-13013-X. Tokushū: Fuji Shashin Firumu no kamera (特集：富士写真フィルムのカメラ, special issue on the cameras of Fuji Photo Film). (Template:KKS044) :Almost a hundred pages are devoted to Fujica and Fuji cameras. Of this, about seventy are taken up by a catalogue by Koyasu Yoshinobu of the still cameras. Spring cameras (2) Kamera Rebyū: Kurashikku Kamera Senka (カメラレビュー クラシックカメラ専科) / Camera Review: All about Historical Cameras 76, June 2005. ISBN 4-257-13078-4. Kurashikku kamera katachi to kinō 'supuringu kamera hen' (クラシックカメラ形と機能「スプリングカメラ編」, special issue on spring cameras). (Template:KKS076) :Sixty-four pages of this issue are devoted to spring cameras: not only the more obvious older models but also such newer ones as the Ricoh FF-1. Dozens more pages cover a variety of other subjects, e.g. a heavily illustrated five-page explanation of how to dismantle an Auto Semi Minolta. Note Category:Sources